Robotic systems, such as a robotic arm containing a gripping component, may be used for applications involving picking up or moving objects. For instance, a robotic device may be used to fill a container with objects, create a stack of objects, or unload objects from a given area. In some cases, all of the objects may be of the same type. In other cases, a container or truck may contain a mix of different types of objects, such as boxed items, cans, tires, or other objects of varying weights and sizes. Such robotic systems may direct a robotic arm to pick up objects based on predetermined knowledge of where objects are in the environment. Such robotic systems may also direct a robotic arm to pick up objects based on predetermined knowledge of what types of objects the robotic arm can manage (e.g., based on whether a gripper or other robotic manipulator can support a weight of the object while moving or otherwise interacting with the object at various accelerations).